


Little Mysteries

by onyxshinigami



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxshinigami/pseuds/onyxshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly drinks, a guessing game, and pillow talk.  Fluff all around!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mysteries

“You know, you never did tell us your real name.”

Leaf, startled, looked up from the glass of whisky he was holding. Dorian was sitting across from him, glass of wine in hand, cheeks flushed. Leaf wasn’t sure how much the Tevinter mage had indulged in with the Iron Bull for company, but he never asked. The three of them were sharing a table in the Heralds Rest. Leaf had desperately needed some time to himself in the middle of a crowd. He had joined the Iron Bull and Dorian’s table rather than slipping up to the rafters to sit next to Cole as he tended to when he needed peace. This evening he needed a distraction and the sounds of the tavern life, of Maryden’s music and songs, helped ease a little of his worries. 

“No,” Leaf answered quietly. Maryden’s song filled the moments between. “I did not.” He lifted his glass and sipped, the liquor burning and freezing his throat. There were a million things on his mind, and he was having difficulty prioritizing. He leaned slightly to the left, his shoulder pressing gently into the Iron Bull’s bicep. Meeting Josephine first was probably best, then Cullen-

“Indulge me, then. I should like to play a little game with you.” Dorian slipped forward in his seat, leaning on arm against the table. Leaf was, above all things, a creature of curiosity. What Dorian wanted was obvious, but how he intended to get there, now that was intriguing.

“What kind of game?” he asked, keeping his tone cautious.

“Oh, just a simple guessing game, Inquisitor. Well, it’s not so much of a game really, as me throwing every elf name I know at you until you admit defeat.” Dorian smiled.

“There’s no need, Dorian.” Leaf leaned back, resting his shoulders against the cool stone of the tavern’s walls. “Entertaining as it may be to sit here for the rest of the evening while you wrack your brains for possibility, my name is my own. I made that decision before even reaching the Conclave, and I had no idea then that any of this,” Leaf made a wide sweeping gesture with his right arm, “would ever happen. Leave it be.” Leaf leaned forward and picked up his glass to sip once again. He frowned at the amber depths for a moment. The Iron Bull and Dorian watched as Leaf whispered; frost blossoming from his fingertips, covering the glass in ferns of frost.

“Cyrion.”

Leaf blinked twice; raised an eyebrow as he debated playing along.

“Valendrian.” Dorian tried again, his storm-grey eyes alight with mischief.

Leaf simply stared at him.

“Felasan!” Dorian exclaimed, clapping his hand together in delight.

“You enjoying yourself there, ‘Vint?” the Iron Bull’s low rumbling chuckle caught Dorian’s attention but did not distract. Leaf shook his head, smiling. Though the two men had started out on rocky footing, mostly through Dorian’s insistence, they got along well enough now. There was no bite to the Iron Bull’s words.

“Sethel?”

Leaf sighed and rolled his eyes in a comically exaggerated manner, laughing quietly at Dorian’s mockery of silliness. It was nice to see him in a good mood. “Very well. Have your fun, Dorian. We’ll see how ridiculous you can be before we finish our respective bottles.”

“Zathrian? Fenarel? Yevven?”

And so it went until wine and whisky were gone, and Leaf was howling tears of laughter onto the table. He’d nearly choked on his drink when Dorian had mangled together “Souveriinanisamahlsalaan”. Leaf’s sides ached from laughter, his throat was dry, and he felt better than he had in days. Tomorrow would take care of itself.

Still, it would be best to meet with Josephine after breakfast.

Later, much later in the evening, as he shrugged of his clothing and slid into bed, curiosity seized him again. He watched the Iron Bull as the Qunari undressed, strong muscles stretching and relaxing. Leaf smiled to himself as the Iron Bull moved to the bed, laying down next to him. Once his lover was settled, one arm tucked behind his head, Leaf nestled in closer, draping an arm across the Bull’s soft belly, laying his head on the Bull’s chest to hear the beat of his heart.

They lay together silently, listening to the almost distant sounds of the world outside.

“Something on your mind, Kadan?”

Leaf nodded. “You’ve never asked.”

“I don’t need to.” The Iron Bull moved slightly, pulling Leaf a little closer to his body. Leaf loved this; the largeness, the solid warmth, the safety. He belonged, finally. “You named yourself. You are who you are. What you were and who you left behind; it’s a part of you, but it’s gone too. Like so many of us here. This Inquisition is just full of people needing change, some personal, some political. The only constant has been change.”

Leaf hummed a noncommittal noise, reflecting of some of the drama that had revealed itself over the short lifespan of the Inquisition. “It has been quite an adventure of revelations, hasn’t it?”

“Never a dull moment, Kadan.” The Iron Bull shifted and Leaf lifted his head from Bull’s chest, craning his neck back to receive the offered kiss.

“Thank you, Bull”.

“Anytime”.

They lay in the comfort of each other’s arms, relaxing, breaths slowing to a steady rhythm of peace and sleep. In the morning, The Iron Bull would not mention the quiet whisper; Leaf’s last words of that night.

“Kadan. Ma Vhenan, Kadan.”


End file.
